


The Princess Of My Heart.

by JojoOzFan2401



Category: Oz - L. Frank Baum
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/M, First Crush, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojoOzFan2401/pseuds/JojoOzFan2401
Summary: Ojo the Lucky Recollects his first meeting with Dorothy Gale during the events of "The Patchwork Girl of Oz."
Kudos: 2





	The Princess Of My Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Dorothy/Ojo is my preferred ship from L. Frank Baum's wonderful Oz series. Why? It's because they just look so cute together! In my eyes, they look perfect in every way, and it's such a shame there aren't more fanfics of them like this online. But even if you don't agree with me, I still hope you enjoy this story! Thank you.

Journal Entry Date: 7/1/20

107 years ago today, I went out on a journey to save my Unc Nunkie, who had accidentally turned to stone, thanks to the Liquid of Petrifaction.

But along the way, my party and I came across some large animate plants that captured us, but when all hope seemed lost. The Shaggy Man came to the rescue; When I first met him. I noticed he had a medallion of the girl who would steal my heart for years to come: She had an adorable round face, big sapphire blue eyes, ruby red lips, a cute button nose, and short curly blonde hair in a bob with a silver crown on top.

“Who is that?” I thought to myself. “She’s so beautiful!”

Later that night, Shaggy performed a song.  
In the second verse, he mentioned a “bewitching girl whom fairies long to please.” In my mind, I assumed that the girl on his medallion was our ruler. But then he mentioned a princess named Dorothy who was from Kansas.

I became confused because I wanted to know the identity of the girl in the picture.  
However, the name Dorothy stuck with me because I remember hearing Dr. Pipt mentioning something about a girl with the same name who defeated 2 Wicked Witches and became the national heroine of both the Munchkin and the Winkie Countries.

The next morning we would arrive at the Emerald City.  
While there, Shaggy would go on talking about Dorothy, and her best friend, Ozma, and how they would help me with my situation.

Thankfully I worked up enough courage to ask him if this Dorothy was the same Dorothy who came from Kansas. He confirmed my expectations and went on talking about how it was Dorothy that brought him to Oz and about how Ozma made her a princess and saved both her Aunt and Uncle.

I knew right then that this Dorothy wasn’t an ordinary girl next door. But a wonderful young lady with a heart of gold.  
Unfortunately for me though, I was just an unlucky little Munchkin boy who lived in the middle of nowhere with his almost silent Uncle and I knew there would be no way I would ever compete with someone like her if I tried.

It wasn’t until I got arrested for picking a six-leaved Clover that I would get to see Dorothy, but once I did. It was one meeting I would never forget. 

There she was in all her royal glory, sitting on the right side of Ozma looking exactly like the picture on the medallion around the Shaggy Man’s neck.

“Oh! So that’s Dorothy.” I thought to myself. “She’s even more beautiful than I expected!” After confessing my story to Ozma, she pardons me and allows me to keep the clover.

Dorothy who had been listening to the conversation then asks Ozma to go with me.

After hearing her sweet voice. I finally felt lucky for possibly the first time in my life. I was so happy, I felt like shouting. But knowing the situation I was in now, it probably wouldn’t have been the best thing to do.

Eventually, we did get acquainted during the afternoon hours. And during that time I was shy and nervous to be talking to The wonderful Princess Dorothy herself, but it didn’t stop me from saying: “You’re quite beautiful." Aww, thank you, Ojo! That was really nice of you to say that!” She replied.

It was then I knew I had met the girl of my dreams. she was more than a simple heroine, she was a beautiful loving princess whose presence always comforted those around her.

The next day. I continued my journey this time with Dorothy, her little dog Toto, the Scarecrow, and my good friend Scraps The Patchwork Girl along the way we came across oddities such as Mr. Yoop a 21-foot-tall giant, and the very annoying Tottenhots.

But the best part of this quest for me was the company of Dorothy. She was just as I expected from all the stuff I’ve heard about her.

She was brave, forthright, smart. She was the friend I’ve always dreamed about having during my times of loneliness in the Blue Forest.

After I managed to save my Unc Nunkie, I was officially deemed Ojo the Lucky by the Tin Woodman, and the two of us moved into a nice new home outside the Emerald City.

I got to have all the friends I’ve always wanted and together, We’ve had many exciting adventures. But even though I haven’t yet confessed my feelings despite how long we’ve known each other.

I still would like to write: You may be the Princess of Oz Dorothy Gale. But to me, you are the Princess of my heart, and I love you.  
-Ojo the Lucky.


End file.
